


A Job is a Job

by shadowcat500



Series: Wanderlust [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Freedom is worth anything, even this job. Rem will do whatever xe needs to.
Series: Wanderlust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693201





	A Job is a Job

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for referenced sexual harassment, and implied rape. A summary will be provided in the end notes if anyone wants to skip this part of Wanderlust.
> 
> This is not my usual content, and will be an outlier story in the series overall.

“Rem!”

The cry echoes through the luxurious halls, all the way down to the kitchen where a nurse stands hunched over a sinkful of dishes. Xe flinches, before sighing and beginning to wipe xer hands dry on the dishtowel.

“Rem!” The cry comes once again, louder this time, and Rem finishes drying xer hands and starts to run up the stairs. Fast arrival, but calm and composed once xe walks through the door.

“Rem, dear, hurry or I’m docking your pay!” The run turns into a sprint as Rem hurtles down the corridor. ‘Hurry’ means ten seconds or less remaining. Xe can’t afford another pay dock, not if xe wants to keep saving. 

Xe reaches the door just a second or two before xer time is up, and walks through, calm and put together with xer hands folded neatly in front of xer, just as Christopher Van Something (xe’s never been able to remember his second name, and he’s more generous when xe calls him Christopher) makes to call her name again.

“Re- oh, you’re here. I was just thinking, it was time for lunch soon, and was hoping we could share it. A nice ‘bonding activity’ as you’d put it.” 

Shit. This again. “Ah- that’s very sweet of you sir, but you know I can’t-”

“I’m your boss, aren’t I?” Christopher raises a thick, well-kempt eyebrow. “If anything, _I’m_ the one that decides what you’re allowed to do here.”

“Sir, I really-”

“And, you know, that’s not the only thing I decide.” He tilts his head slightly towards the bedside table, the one where he keeps the chequebook.

Rem pauses, and forces a smile. “If we must, sir.” Day off on Tuesday. Day off on Tuesday.

*8*8*

Lunch is simple, tuna sandwiches, a side of salad (bottled dressing, he never knows the difference if she chills it and shakes properly before xe pours), and a few cakes for dessert. 

Despite the significantly higher quality of the meal compared to xer own lunch (a cheese sandwich, long soggy, and an apple she might’ve been able to cut up before xe had to get back on schedule), xe dreads it so much more. Lunch with Christopher means… a lot. 

Yes, the old man is largely bedbound, but he can walk and move freely in his room. But of course he’ll refuse to leave the bed and make xer sit on the bed _just_ close enough for him to drape a hand over xer thigh and xe’ll have to sit through all of it because if xe makes a single goddamn _sound_ he’ll dock xer pay for “sub-par service”. 

Money is money, and xe needs more if xe wants to ever leave this hill.

*8*8*

“So, what’s it like up at Mr Sarenti’s?” Matilda asks, cocking her head as she sucks on the straw of her milkshake. 

The day is sunny and bright, the first day Rem’s had to xemself in two months. The first time she’s worn anything but xer work clothes or left the grounds besides shopping. It’s a lovely day to be out, and it’s even market day!

Xe leans forward, leaning one elbow on the table and digging into xer cake with a fork. “It… pays.”

“Oh come _on_ , surely you have more gossip to spill than that! He’s rich enough to buy this entire village! Doesn’t anyone even _call_ on him?” 

“No. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone besides me enter or leave the grounds in my entire time there.” The cake is chocolate, xer favourite. Matilda knows xer well.

“Well, uh…” Matilda does her best to resuscitate the conversation, even as Rem does xer best to kill it. “Doesn’t he ever, uh, you know-”  
Rem decides to kill that line of questioning before it begins. “How’s Andy?”

“Oh, he’s just wonderful! In fact, just today he-” Matilda starts talking about her beloved nephew’s latest exploits, and Rem listens half-heartedly. Her smile, her real one, not her customer-service one is so bright, it’s a wonder the sun ever feels the need to climb the horizon in the mornings.

*8*8*

“Rem, dear, do stay a moment.” 

Four months later, Rem is trying to take the lunch dishes out of the room, and yet Mr Sarenti refuses to let xer leave. There are some scraps of gammon left on the plate. Rem wants them. “Sir, I really must go, I need to clean the-”

“You can do that later.” Van Sarenti’s voice is a command, and Rem doesn’t feel brave enough to refuse. 

Xe puts the dishes down on a nearby table, and stands to attention before the end of the bed. “S-sir?”

Sarenti stands up, and strides to just in front of her, looming several inches above her. He isn’t a tall man, but Rem is far from tall xerself. “I’ve been thinking about… letting you go.”

“You what?” Rem feels xer face pale, and her pulse suddenly pick up. This was the only job xe could get, before xer parents would make xer marry, and if xe loses it then… “I- I really need this job, sir!” Fuck professionalism, xe’ll beg if xe needs to. “I’ll do anything!”

“Anything?” A hands drifts along xer hip. Xe’s terrified. But, to keep this job…

“Anything.”

This or marriage. It’ll be happening to xer either way: better to take it with a light at the end of the tunnel.

*8*8*

Months pass. Days blur. Dishes. Floors. Meals. Sleep. Time slips, xer funds build.

One day, Van Sarenti dies of his sickness. He was terminal anyway, his end was far from unexpected.

He leaves nothing to xer, as expected. Xe loses xer job when his next of kin move in. They are pleasant enough, and give xer a bonus for xer hard work. Credits can’t give xer back what xe has lost, but they can help xer run before xe loses much else.

Xe packs xer things and buys passage to a town a hundred miles from home before xer parents can catch wind of her termination. 

Freedom is worth anything, but can be bought for a thousand credits and a little more.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Summary:** Rem is a carer for a wealthy man named Christopher Van Sarenti, who is suffering from a long-term terminal illness. He regularly sexually harasses her, however Rem chooses to stay as if xe loses the job xe will be forced into marriage by xer parents. Xe is saving xer wages to buy passage away from xer home town.  
> Christopher at one point threatens to fire her, unless xe has sex with him. Rem, desperate to keep xer job, agrees.  
> Christopher dies several months later as a result of his illness, and Rem is fired as xer services are no longer needed. Xe quickly leaves town with what money xe has. 
> 
> I don't feel like I did a good enough job at writing this story, and will likely be rewriting it at a later date.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
